<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moon River by belle1316</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069471">Moon River</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/belle1316/pseuds/belle1316'>belle1316</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/belle1316/pseuds/belle1316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A struggling writer, Gendry Waters, moves to King's Landing looking for inspiration. He meets the charming and mysterious Arya Stark who changes his life forever.<br/>Breakfast at Tiffany's AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is based on my favorite movie Breakfast at Tiffany's starring the one and only Audrey Hepburn. I have been wanting to do this AU because the story and characters give me Gendrya vibes and since I seem to have writer's block in everything else, I thought now is the time to work on it. More to come. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was quiet on the Street of Steel as the sun broke over the horizon, casting the barest light on the Skyscrapers that filled King’s Landing. No shops were open and only a few of the regular merchants and artists had begun to set up in their spots. This was Arya Stark’s favorite time to walk the street. Before all the shoppers and performers took over the space, Arya would take a leisurely stroll. She would take in all the hand-crafted work and art displayed in the shops, maybe talk to a performer as they practiced until she had her fill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a weekday, she guessed. She didn’t really keep track anymore, but it didn’t seem like the Street would have much activity that morning so Arya began walking the six blocks back to her apartment. She stopped at a small cafe, grabbed a cup of coffee, and continued on her way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her building in view across the street, Arya waited for a few cars to pass before crossing until she saw a familiar form pacing in front of the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, someone can’t take a hint, she thought. Arya adjusted her sunglasses that she had been using as a headband to cover her eyes as she waited for the man to turn his back to her. A stroke of luck caused the man’s phone to ring as he turned away from the door and Arya seized her moment. She hurriedly crossed the road and raced up the steps. Huffing as she entered the lobby of the building, she began to search for her key.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Arya cursed as she fumbled around a bit more. The sound of the door opening behind her made her resort to buzzing for her landlord to let her in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arry, I’ve been calling you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya pressed the buzzer again before looking over her shoulder, “Oh, hi, Ned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned Dayne was a lower level aristocrat that had been bugging her about a date since she arrived in the city, and then after she had granted him one he had been bugging her about marriage. Honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arry, I just don’t get why you ghosted me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t ghost you, I just haven’t answered any calls.” She pressed the buzzer some more. Damn and blast it, where was he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the same thing,” Ned argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answering buzz finally sounded and Arya pushed the door open and rushed for the steps with Ned hot on her heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya, I know maybe I was moving too fast for you but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya shook her head. “Look Ned I adore you but I just don’t do relationships let alone marriage.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya stopped and allowed herself to give Ned a look of pure exasperation before continuing up the steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever it is Arya, we can work it out. We’d be so good together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” A gruff voice shouted from above. Arya and Ned both looked up to see Sandor Clegane’s scarred face glaring down at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember you signing a lease with me boy so get the hell out of here.” He shouted, leaning more over the railing with each word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a guest.” Ned shot back. Arya huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like guests. Now go before I call the City Watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ayra patted Ned’s shoulder. She felt bad to get rid of him this way but sometimes you had to leave a bad taste lingering in order for people to move on from you. “You ought to go, Ned.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned, resigned, nodded his head and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the door slammed shut behind him Arya continued her way up to her place on the third floor. She looked up as she climbed the stairs to see if her landlord was still there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Clegane,” she smiled sweetly up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you about bringing mess in here. The fuck happened to your key.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” she shrugged, finally standing in front of her door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not making any more fucking keys for ya,” Clegane declared, crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I just lose them all anyway. Besides how else would I let you know I needed assistance with unwanted gentlemen?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking brat,” he spat and walked away from the railing back to his own room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya chuckled and dug through her bag once more, producing her keys and entering her apartment, wondering what Clegane would do if he knew that Arya Stark only ever lost anything when it suited her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thursdays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gendry arrives in King's Landing and meets his new neighbor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gendry sighed in relief as the cab he’d been riding in for forty minutes pulled up to the apartment complex he had only seen online. At this rate, he could’ve just walked from the airport to his new flat and gotten there sooner. He glanced at his phone. The battery showed a depressing red bar of eight percent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need help with your bags, mate.” The driver asked over his shoulder. Gendry shook his head, handing the driver fifty pounds and adjusting his duffel bag over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got out of the car and rolled his shoulders back attempting to get the aches out of his neck from sitting so long. He made his way up the steps and found himself in a lobby. There was a wall of silver that Gendry assumed were the mail slots, another wall of nothing but doorbells next to a wooden door. Gendry pulled out the key his sister sent him and attempted to fit it inside the lock. The knob wouldn’t budge. Gendry jammed the key in again, jiggling the handle...nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fucking Mya. He groaned, yanking the key out, and shoving it back in his pocket. He eyed the wall of buzzers. He really didn’t want to have to bug anybody. He could just wait and see if anyone came out. He waited. He glanced at his phone, five percent, one minute passed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck it,” Gendry reached out, not even seeing which button he pressed. He pushed the buzzer over and over until he heard the answering buzz and the lock click. He hurriedly made his way through the door and began making his way up the steps. He looked up seeing if the other side of the buzzer was sticking their head out. When he reached his floor, a door swung open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m sorry about that,” he called out. “ They gave me the key for my flat I guess but not the entry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” A tiny brunette stepped out, yawning. Gendry stopped in his tracks. The girl wore nothing but a band t-shirt with her toned legs on full display. She put a hand on her hip and leaned against the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry cleared his throat, “I only got the one key, I couldn’t get in downstairs. I”m sorry if I woke you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl nodded. “It’s okay, it happens,” she said and began to turn away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Gendry started before she could shut the door. “Um, my phone’s low and I need to make a call do you mind if I borrow yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl rubbed the sleep out of her eye before nodding. “Yeah, come in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry set his bag down by the doorway and stepped into her place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My phone-” the girl raised her hand to gesture but froze “Where is my phone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry looked around the room. There was just one chaise lounger next to a bookshelf with just a few trinkets on it. No other chairs or tables filled the space, no paint, or pictures except for a poster of a direwolf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just move in too?” he asked, as she moved about the space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ve been here about a year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a minimalist then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly, I just never feel attached enough to call any place home.” She said as she made her way to the kitchen. She rummaged over the counter through dishes and papers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scratched her head, turning towards the fridge. “Can I get you some water or tea?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks,” Gendry shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> She opened her fridge and smiled triumphantly. “ Here it is,” she said, producing the phone. She skipped over to him, cell phone in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry chuckled, “How did it get there?” He took the phone from her dainty hand and tossed it between his own to get used to the cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell if I know,” she shrugged. Gendry began to dial Mya’s number. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just need to call my sister, tell her I got in a day early. I wasn’t supposed to come until Friday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friday?” The girl whirled around with wide eyes. “ That would make today Thursday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry blinked. “I believe that’s how it works.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Fuck me. It can’t be Thursday.” She ran quickly down the hallway into what Gendry assumed was her bedroom. Gendry contemplated going after her to see what was the matter until he realized the phone had stopped ringing and his sister’s voice was coming from the other end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mya, I’m here at the apartment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” his sister whined. “Why didn’t you tell me you were leaving early?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I could avoid the welcoming party you and Bella probably have planned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are no fun. How did you even get in? I only gave you the key to the door for your apartment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a fucking criminal mastermind. I buzzed for someone to let me in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I’ll be there in like fifteen minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry ended the call and glanced down the hallway. He thought perhaps he should leave her phone on the kitchen counter, but he didn’t want to leave without thanking her. He went down the hall finding the door at the end opened wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Gendry found her, she was in a robe shaving her legs on the bed, still grumbling about Thursday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with Thursday?” He asked, only halfway grabbing her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing except it keeps trying to sneak past me. Could you be a dear, there are some wedge boot looking things thrown about here somewhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Gendry crouched, looking under the bed to find that there must have been at least a dozen shoes scattered about. He heard the girl get up and move to another room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, why didn’t you tell me I was so pale?” her voice echoed off of the tile. “ I’m not big on my looks or anything but going to the Red Keep with a pasty face is where I draw the line. “ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Red Keep?” Gendry asked, laying flat on his belly sifting through shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” the girl replied. Gendry found a shoe that matched the description she gave and rose to his knees to put it on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you just visiting or should I be scared?” he asked as she appeared in the doorway of her bathroom, toothbrush in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, I’m just visiting. But in all honesty, you should be a little scared too,” She gave him a teasing smirk and Gendry felt his ears grow warm. He looked back under the couch to find the other shoes he was looking for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You got family there?” he asked, throwing the other shoe on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I should say. Though he never said I couldn’t tell anyone. You heard of Jaqen H’ghar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaqen H’ghar?” The name did ring a bell. The man was all over the news a while back for possibly running a big mafia chain that was responsible for at least a hundred deaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t sound so shocked. They could never prove he was involved with the House of Black and White.” The girl stepped out from the bathroom and opened up the closet door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I met him briefly a while ago, nothing remarkable but next thing I know his assistant reaches out and tells me H’ghar wants me to visit him on Thursdays to talk for awhile. I didn’t say yes at first but then they offered a thousand pounds per hour. Now, I’d go even if they didn’t pay me. He’s kind of like a life coach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry’s eyebrows shot up. “A thousand pounds an hour, to talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he gives me little messages to pass on to his assistant, everyone calls her the Waif,” she said nonchalantly. This girl was either incredibly naive or simply didn’t give a shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my business but that sounds like trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can take care of myself.” The girl walked out of her closet wearing a tight black dress that fell mid-thigh with a leather jacket. Her brown hair that had been tied up now fell to the tops of her shoulders in soft waves. “How do I look?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry let his eyes roam freely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look...good,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did a little curtsy and went for her shoes. “Couldn’t have done it without you.” She sat on the bed as she laced up her boots. “Did you make your call?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, my sister’s going to meet me downstairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good.” I handed her her phone. She put it in her jacket pocket and looked up at him with silver eyes. She blinked as if she was finally seeing him and tilted her head. “What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gendry,” he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Arya. It's nice to meet you. Now let's get a move on." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She led him through her flat and into the hall. As she locked the door, someone was coming up the stairs. A large man, over six feet, with scars on his face stepped on to the landing with a bag of groceries and halted at the sight of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Clegane. Gendry this is our lovely landlord Sandor Clegane,” Arya introduced them in a chipper tone, but there was a gleam in her eye that let him know she was messing with the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking brat,” Clegane grunted, clearly on to Arya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I think you’ve been talking with my sister,” Gendry interjected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The landlord stepped forward. He was only slightly taller than Gendry, he would lying if he said the man’s cold stare wasn’t intimidating, but Gendry wasn’t one to sink in when getting sized up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clegane huffed, “Rent’s due on the first.” He then turned away from them and stomped through a door at the end of the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s such a charmer. You’ll grow to love him.” Arya patted him on the shoulder. They made their way down the stairs, providing enough time for Gendry to tell Arya he was from Storm’s End to which she replied she was from the North. They burst through the main door, facing the King’s Landing sun which could not have been worse than what they felt in Dorne, known for its sweltering summers, but beyond different than the storm clouds he was used to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me get you a cab.” Gendry offered stepping in front of her when they reached the curb, thinking it was the gentlemanly thing to do. He saw one of the classic yellow cars turning down the street. He raised his hand and called out, “Taxi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the cab didn’t slow down, Gendry felt Arya’s hand push on his chest slightly making him take a step back. She then proceeded to let out a sharp whistle and Gendry chuckled in astonishment as the cab reversed slightly and stopped right where they stood. Arya tossed her hair over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you I can take care of myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry gave her a mock bow of respect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, little bro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry looked to see Mya coming down the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya, this is my sister Mya.” he introduced as his she stood beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya gave her a bright smile, “Nice to meet you. I wish I could chat more but I’m in a rush.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mya nodded in understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya opened the door to the cab and looked back at him, “See you around, neighbor. You ever need to get buzzed in again, you know which bell to ring.” She winked at him and Gendry couldn’t fight the blush that rose to his cheeks. He grinned as she got in the car and the smile stayed on his face as the taxi drove away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, look at you,” his sister’s teasing voice startled him. Mya smirked at him causing the unfamiliar giddiness that had occupied him briefly to vanish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes he grabbed his sister’s arm and led her inside. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Funny Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gendry finishes moving into his apartment and receives a strange late-night visit from his neighbor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gendry flopped back on the bed in exhaustion. When Mya let him into the apartment he almost wept at the posh, modern décor that was spread through the place. What ensued then was a twelve-hour argument about what to keep and what to burn. They finally had been able to reach a compromise which for Gendry meant keeping the basic furniture and having Mya take out all the plants, candles, trinkets, and a peculiar painting of a man tweaking a mechanical woman’s nipple.</p><p>“It’s a post-modern political art statement about gender and consumerism. “</p><p>“It looks like fucking robot porn, Mya. Get it out of here.”</p><p>Once his sister had gone and the flat was cleared of political porn art and useless tiny pink boxes, Gendry unpacked his things and with a sense of accomplishment decided it was time for bed.</p><p>With what little energy he had left, he stripped down and laid under the sheets he had since high school.</p><p>The light hum of the air conditioner and the distant sounds of King’s Landing’s nightlife calmed him, and Gendry found himself drifting.</p><p>Tap. Tap. Tap.</p><p>Gendry jolted straight up. He searched the room for the sound of something hitting the glass.</p><p>Tap. Tap. Tap.</p><p>Gendry’s eyes focused straight ahead.</p><p>The girl from this morning, Arya, was crouched in front of the window. He looked out in confusion.</p><p>Before he could say anything, the girl began to raise the window. Gendry became aware of how naked he was.</p><p>“Hey, sorry,” she greeted, once the window was up a few inches. “I had a date and he’s still hanging around. I came to hide.”</p><p>“Okay, just hold on.” Gendry gathered the sheets together, attempting to cover as much of himself below the waist as possible.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” she said, climbing through and stepping into the room. She only wore a thin light gray robe that had seen better days. “You can stay put. I was just planning on sitting on the fire escape, but it started drizzling out there and then I saw your light on.”</p><p>“It’s okay, I was just dozing off,” Gendry replied, relaxing as she settled in a chair across the room. “How was the Red Keep?”</p><p>“Good,” she said as if she was commenting on a walk through the park and not a visit to the most notorious prison in King’s Landing.</p><p>“You remind me of my brother Jon, the way you look at me.” She said, tilting her head.</p><p>“How do I look at you?” he asked. His brother had always told him he had a judgmental face, but he really didn’t mean to, at least not with this girl.</p><p>“Like you think I’m funny.”</p><p>Funny. A girl who stored her phone in the refrigerator visited potential mafia bosses in prison for fun and money and climbed into her neighbor’s apartments late at night. Funny, was a word for it.</p><p>“I guess, I do.”</p><p>“I’ll only stay a little while until the guy gets the picture,” she chuckled. “I guess you think I’m brazen or flaky.”</p><p>“Not more so than anyone else.”</p><p>“I’ll take that as a compliment.”</p><p>“Sure,” Gendry smiled. He looked over at his desk where bottles of brandy sat next to failed story plots. He figured if he was suddenly hosting a guest, he should play the part and offer something.  “Fix yourself a drink. Or I’ll fix you one if you turn around.”</p><p>“Oh, no.” She shook her head, rising quickly and with fluid grace. “You stay there. You’re probably exhausted from moving and unpacking all day.” She crossed the room, to the desk, and set aside two glasses. He didn’t realize he had more than one glass.</p><p>“So, Gendry, right.”</p><p>“Right. And Arya?” He asked, though he already knew. She made quite the impression.</p><p>“That’s right.” She beamed at him and Gendry was momentarily stunned. She poured half a glass of brandy and skipped over to where he laid in the bed. “What is it you do?” She asked, handing him the glass, and skipped back to the table.</p><p>“I guess I’m a writer.”</p><p>“You guess?”</p><p>Gendry took a sip.</p><p>“Fine, I’m a writer.”</p><p>“Real or aspiring? Like, do people buy what you sell?”</p><p>His eyes fell to a spot behind her. “People bought what’s in that box over there,” He gestured to the Castle Rock Publisher’s box tossed unceremoniously in the corner. Arya clapped her hands together and twisted around, picking a book from the box. She settled in the desk with his book in one hand and brandy in the other.</p><p>“Tales of the Crossroads Inn.” She read the title aloud. Gendry cringed, the title was the publisher’s idea, not his. “Sounds epic.”</p><p>Gendry scoffed, “It’s just a collection of short stories.”</p><p>“Are they good?”</p><p>“They’re published.”</p><p>“Tell me one.”</p><p>“They’re not really the kind of stories you tell.”</p><p>“What are they dirty or something?”</p><p>Gendry shook his head, remembering how pitiful the marketing campaign for the book was. But he had signed a contract, elated at the thought of a paycheck. But his stories of poverty and the working class were pushed aside for erotic thrillers and self-help manuals.</p><p>“Maybe. I tried to be raw and truthful and those are usually considered dirty things I guess.”</p><p>“No one ever wants to hear the truth,” Arya mused, turning the book over.</p><p>“You can say that again.”</p><p>Arya smiled, placing the book down, she looked up at him. Gendry felt like her wide eyes were looking past him and yet they still saw every bit of him. “Now, you sounded like my brother Jon just then,”</p><p>“Where is he at?”</p><p>“He works in the Night’s Watch. I haven’t seen or heard from him in a long while.” A brief flicker of emotion crossed her face and Gendry felt he should say something.</p><p>“Sorry,”</p><p>She gave him a small smile, then looking towards the clock on his nightstand, she gasped.</p><p>“God, it’s 3:30! It can’t be this late.”</p><p>“Got a big day tomorrow or something,”</p><p>“Not particularly,” she took a long sip of brandy and placed the glass back on the table. She rose and came over, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Scooch over, will you?”</p><p>Gendry became aware of his nakedness once more, “I don’t think,”</p><p>Arya rolled her eyes. “Oh, please I won’t take advantage of you or anything.” She gathered the sheets and laid down beside him. She placed her head on his chest, nestling into his side.</p><p>Gendry shook his head, incredulously. He tossed back the rest of his own drink a placed the glass on his nightstand, wrapping his arm around the girl’s slender frame. “You know, I do think you’re funny,” He remarked.</p><p>“That’s okay, I just want to sleep.” She said, her voice soft as if she was already fading away into sleep. Gendry nestled further down in the bed himself, attempting to be as respectful as possible and keep certain growing parts of himself away from her. Arya drifted into sleep, eyelashes fluttering occasionally. Gendry took the time to truly regard her. She was a natural beauty, the kind that was underappreciated in this world. She reminded him of a fairy, with her small frame, and delicate features. Though Gendry thought she would take offense to be described as delicate for any reason or for any part of her. But she was delicate, especially now as she slept, she was soft and small. Gendry felt a need to stay awake to keep watch as if anyone would come and attempt to harm her in her sleep.</p><p>But time passed and Gendry’s eyes began to feel heavy. But just as he began to doze off, he was startled by a high-pitched whimper. He looked down at Arya whose breathing began to quicken. She let out another whimper that turned into a sob. Gendry reached for her arm which was wrapped around his waist, shaking her just slightly. Suddenly, she jerked away. She sat up clutching at her throat, gasping, and sobbing.</p><p>“What is it?” Gendry sat up with her. “Arya, what is it? Are you okay?”</p><p>He wrapped an arm around her shoulders to offer her support, hoping to ground her from whatever nightmare that disrupted her. She looked towards him and his stomach dropped. Her grey eyes pooled with tears, wild and sorrowful. A turmoil was clear upon her face that Gendry could not describe and yet he felt as if he had once felt that way before.</p><p>“I... I...” She gasped. Gendry reached up and wiped a stray tear from her face with his thumb as she struggled to find words. She jumped as though the gentle gesture stung her. Her face turned red and her eyes hardened. “Oh, get away!” She shouted and shoved him away. She left the bed and ran quickly to the window she had come through before. She climbed through and slammed it shut, disappearing into the early morning.</p><p>Gendry stayed in place, feeling colder than he had ever felt in his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>